


One Night's Sharing

by TMar



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Series: Comfort, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-30
Updated: 1999-04-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: After drinking a little too much at a party at the precinct, Fraser, Ray Vecchio and Ray Kowalski go back to Ray Kowalski's place and make love. This story is a sequel toComfort Intense.





	One Night's Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

One Night's Sharing

## One Night's Sharing

by TMar

* * *

This one is rated NC-17 for m/m/m sex. I actually did it - I wrote a menage a trois with Fraser, Ray and the New Guy. Yes, here is your proof that T'Mar is depraved. :) However, hopefully there is enough emotional and story content to balance out the sex stuff. 

This is a sequel, of sorts, to my two "Comfort" stories. I don't think you need to have read those two stories to understand this, but it might help. And, as always, feedback would be greatly appreciated. 

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I won't make any money from them. Hey, they had a good time so don't sue me - you wouldn't get anything as the rand is virtually play-money. 

A big TYK to the IRC gang with whom I discussed this, and many, many thanks and hugs to Mitch for being inspirational, giving me practical hints and encouraging me. Mitch, you're a star. 

NOTE: I had a difficult time figuring out how to distinguish Ray Vecchio and Ray Kowalski. In this story Ray Vecchio is designated 'Ray' and Ray Kowalski is designated 'Ray K.' or referred to by his surname. Fraser, of course, makes no such distinction, but it's usually clear which Ray he is speaking to. :) 

**ONE NIGHT'S SHARING**

By T'Mar 

How many weeks had it been since their 'new' detective had joined the precinct, wondered Ray Vecchio as they all toasted one another with champagne. He'd forgotten already. Fraser probably knew, though. Ray put down his glass and swung his sister around, giving her the fright of her life. Aside from his undercover job, which he hadn't even been able to take any public credit for, this was their biggest bust in years. 

"Geez, Ray, take it easy!" said Frannie as he put her down. 

"Sorry," said Ray, not looking sorry at all. He was grinning, but he couldn't help it. Who would have thought that working with the other guy would produce such spectacular results? 

"Yo, Raymondo!" called a voice, and Ray turned to face their new detective, once his counterpart, also known as Stanley Raymond Kowalski, also known, somewhat confusingly, as 'Ray' as well. 

"Hey," he said.  
"Are we good or *what*?"  
"Yeah, I'll drink to that!" Ray agreed. "Where's Fraser?" Ray K. asked. 

Ray's grin faded. Those two words were often the first he heard out of Ray K's mouth, and he tried not to let on how much it annoyed him. He knew Ray Kowalski didn't mean anything by it, but he also knew that when he had been gone, the man he loved, Benton Fraser, had made love with this man. He took a deep breath. "Talking to the lieutenant, I think." 

"He didn't think we could do it, y'know," Ray K. said conversationally. 

"What, you mean work together?"  
"Yeah." 

"He was wrong, wasn't he?" Ray asked, thinking how much he was going to enjoy rubbing it in, too. 

"Not often that happens," mused Ray K. "True." 

They both turned when they saw that red jacket approaching. Fraser looked at the two of them standing side-by-side so casually and smiled. "Ray. Ray." 

The two of them looked at each other and burst out laughing, causing Fraser to look uncomfortable. 

"It's okay, Benny," said Ray, slipping his arm around his lover's waist and giving him a brief squeeze. He ignored the look of pain that crossed Kowalski's face. 

Fraser was too busy looking into Ray's face to notice his other friend's pain, and even if he had, he wouldn't have known what to do or say. They had been together as friends, and lovers, while Ray hadn't been here, but that was over. He had made that clear from the beginning: he'd told Ray Kowalski that Ray would not have wanted him to be lonely, and Ray K. had agreed to his terms. He also knew that Ray K. wasn't gay, or even bi, and that their liaison had been more of a comforting thing on both their parts. That explained why Ray K. had called out his ex-wife's name a couple of times while they had been making love. 

Fraser had never held that against him; he had done the same, only there was no way for Ray K. to know that, was there? But Fraser had known, and that was enough. 

Ray let go of Fraser and turned to his fellow detective. "'Scuse us a sec," he said, and dragged Benny along to the closet, closing them in the private little world they'd always had, even before they'd become lovers. 

Fraser had expected... well, he *hadn't* expected Ray to close the closet door and turn to him, saying, "He loves you, Benny." 

"What?"  
"Kowalski. He loves you." 

Fraser was dumbfounded. Ray Kowalski couldn't possibly love him! Ray K. loved Stella. "I... I don't... How do you know?" 

Ray leaned against the wall. "I've seen how he looks at you. When I hugged you back there, he looked like I'd torn out a vital organ." 

"We agreed..." Fraser stopped and took a deep breath. "Ray, we agreed on the terms of what happened between us when you weren't here. We both agreed." Benny sounded as though he were trying to convince himself as well as his lover. 

Ray stepped forward and enfolded Benny in his arms. "Benny... I know that for you it was helpful to have him with you. He made your life less lonely. I can understand that. But I'm telling you, it isn't over, not for him." 

"He can't love me." A simple statement. "Why not, huh, Benny?" 

"I don't love him, Ray. I love you. You're the only person I've ever truly loved." 

"I know that. I know he won't hurt me, or you, but I'm telling you so that you know, okay?" 

Fraser pondered in silence for a moment. "What can I do about it?" 

"Nothing, Benny. Just hope that he finds friendship enough, I guess. And don't lead him on." 

"Ray! I would never..." 

Ray turned his face to his lover and kissed him hotly. "I'm joking, Benny. Geez." 

Fraser felt Ray's erection hard against him. "Ray, I don't think we should stay in here. If you want me, we should go home." 

"I gotta stay a bit longer, but I know what I wanna do when we get home." 

Fraser smiled. "What is that, Ray?"  
"Fuck your brains out." 

"I'll look forward to it." Fraser opened the closet door and stepped out, just in time to see Ray K. disappear around the corner. Had he been standing there waiting for them to come out? Fraser felt guilty, but he knew there was nothing he could do. Ray K. knew how he felt. 

As he and Ray walked back towards the squadroom, Fraser mused, "Would it bother you if I spoke to Ray, Ray?" 

Ray grinned. "No, Benny."  
"All right, then." 

The celebrations went on for a while, but Fraser was looking for an opportunity to get Ray Kowalski alone. He had to find out if what Ray had said was true, and if it was, he had to explain to Ray K. that there was no chance for them. 

His opportunity arose a little later when Ray was called into Lieutenant Welsh's office for a quick talk, and Ray K. drifted towards him. "Hey, Fraser." 

Fraser smiled, hoping that his wasn't considered leading somebody on. "Ray, could we talk for a minute?" 

"Sure."  
"In private?" 

Ray K. looked around nervously. "Ah... I don't think that's such a good idea, Fraser. Ray might get upset." 

"It's all right," Fraser said, leading the way to the closet. 

Once inside, Ray K. got right to the heart of the matter. "Okay, what did I do now?" 

Once upon a time Fraser would have protested with a, 'You haven't done anything, Ray,' but this time he was too focused on the problem. "Ray, I... That is to say, Ray... I mean, Ray Vecchio, says you love me. Is that true?" 

"What?!" Ray K. sounded indignant. "Of course not. Geez, where'd you get that? We both knew what we were doing, and you're right, I'm not gay. So why would you think something like that?" 

"I didn't think so. But Ray does. He says you looked upset when he hugged me. And I've noticed you've been rather... attentive." 

"You're my friend, Fraser. What, I can't be friends with you now? Vecchio has exclusive rights on that, too?" 

Fraser sighed. "Ray..." He stopped. It struck him that Ray K. was protesting too much. "It's true, isn't it? You do love me. Ray, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen." 

Ray K. sighed. "I dunno if it's love, Fraser. Really. It's not like what I feel... felt for Stella. But when I see you with him, it kinda makes me crazy." He paused. "It's not your fault, though. *I* seduced *you*, remember? It was always me." 

"I let you," Fraser stated flatly. He remembered, too. He had been lonely, craving touch, and Ray K. had been there. It had been good. But Fraser was not tempted to allow anything like that to happen again. He had promised fidelity, commitment and love to Ray Vecchio after he'd returned, and Fraser kept his promises. 

"Let's get outta here," Ray K. said. "Okay? Don't worry about me, Fraser. I'll be fine." 

"All right, Ray." 

"Benny, you gotta have some champagne! Just one, for me," Ray wheedled. "Please?" 

"I don't drink, Ray, you know that." 

"Come on, Fraser! You heard the man. One drink won't kill you. Help us celebrate!" That was Ray Kowalski. 

Fraser looked from one to the other. "You've both had enough." "And you haven't had any," pointed out Ray K. 

"Oh, all right." Fraser took the proffered glass. And, not being used to what alcohol can do to one, he drank more than he should have... 

"Where are we?" Ray K. asked, looking from Fraser to Ray a little (okay, a lot) unsteadily. 

"Your place, I think," Ray said. "Benny? Where are we?" "We're... we're... at his place." Fraser pointed to Ray K. "Why're we here, Benny?" 

"'Cause Ray couldn't find his car." It hadn't helped that Fraser hadn't seen the car Ray K. was driving now, and his insistence that it was, "Blue... uh... green... no, grey," hadn't helped. 

"It's... it's a 1971 Buick Riviera," said Ray helpfully. 

"No, no, that's your car," Fraser told his lover. "Ray's car is morden... moderner. You know." And that was true. Ray had finally found himself another Riv, but this one was red. He'd scoured the country for it, and finally found a man in Cedar Rapids who'd agreed to sell his. It wouldn't have mattered if Ray K. *had* found his car, because Fraser had insisted they all take a cab. So the Riv was back at the precinct, and they were here. 

They were here because Ray K. had pushed them out of the cab and paid the fare before Ray could redirect the driver to his home. 

"What's taking so long?" Fraser peered at Ray K., who was having trouble with the door. 

"No, I got it," Ray K. said, just as Fraser was about to help him. 

Ray K. turned the door handle just as Fraser leaned past Ray, and the three of them fell over Dief and into the room, laughing. 

Somehow, Fraser landed half on top of Ray K. and half under his lover. "Oh, dear." They all started laughing again, but no one moved except for the wolf, who got away from the three lunatics as quickly as he could. 

Fraser's smile faded when he felt a distinctive hardness pressing up against him, and he looked down into Ray K's eyes, startled. Ray K. took that as a come on, and lifted his head, kissing Fraser. 

Oh G-d. Fraser wanted to move away, but Ray was pinning him where he was. "Mmmffff," was all he could manage, before Ray got a purchase and moved away, suddenly noticing what was going on. 

Ray's head cleared considerably when he saw that his counterpart was kissing his lover. "Benny!" He grabbed Fraser's shoulder and just yanked. 

Fraser fell back, onto him, then moved to lie on his back on the floor. None of them could miss the fact that they were *all* breathing heavily as they lay there side by side. 

"Oh, shit." Ray K. finally said it for the three of them. "I'm sorry, Ray," he said, meaning it. "I just... oh G-d." 

Ray was having a hard time ignoring the thrill he'd felt when he'd fallen in a heap with the two of them. His mind had wandered, just briefly... He'd wondered what it would be like... No! This was just not on. It was... sick. Perverted. Wasn't it? But if it was, why were they still here? Why hadn't he grabbed Fraser and left? He closed his eyes, unable to stop the question that had forced its way to the forefront of his mind. "You wanna fuck Fraser, Kowalski? That what you want?" 

And at that moment, Ray K. told the truth, which shocked even him. "Fraser... you... both... I don't care." And at the moment, he didn't. He hungered for touch, for connection. This must have been how Fraser felt... 

Both Rays heard Fraser's sharp intake of breath at that statement. 

And then Ray surprised himself, as well. "I guess we could." He had never, not once since he'd fallen in love with Benny, thought about making love with any man except Benny. It suddenly occurred to him to get Benny's opinion. "Benny?" 

"Would what I want make any difference?" The thing was, Fraser had no idea what he wanted. Yes, he'd been attracted to Ray Kowalski before. They'd had sex before, but that didn't mean anything. He and Ray Vecchio were practically married. Would have been married if it were legal. But if Ray didn't mind... he could easily let himself... He closed his eyes and rested his head on the floor, waiting for their answer. 

"Of course it would, Benny."  
"Sure it would, Fraser." Both Rays spoke at the same time. 

Fraser was terrified that Ray would hold this against him later, though. "I don't think this is a good idea..." he began. 

Ray agreed. "Benny, it's a terrible idea, but I still wanna do it." And he did want to. He wanted to know what it had been like for Benny, making love with this man. 

Fraser had never made love with any man except the two he was currently with, and he knew that he was the only man his lover had ever slept with. He also knew that he was the only man Ray K. had ever slept with, or wanted to sleep with. "I do want it..." he began, but his lover cut him off. 

"Mountie sandwich!" Ray said loudly, attacking Fraser's uniform top. When Kowalski didn't do anything, he stopped and looked at him. "Well?" 

Ray K. sat up and looked at them. He really did want this, but he wasn't sure if he should be helping his counterpart undress said Mountie. "Fraser?" 

Fraser moaned as Ray got his tunic off and lifted up his undershirt, licking a nipple. "I... yes, Ray..." 

Ray K. wasn't sure that Fraser was talking to him, but he decided to assume that he was. He began by pulling Fraser's boots off, then waited until Ray had finished his oral exploration of Fraser so they could cooperate in getting the suspenders and riding pants off. 

Finally, Fraser lay on the apartment floor in only his boxer shorts. Ray K, feeling very uncomfortable, decided to undress himself. Jacket off. Long-sleeved T-shirt off. His hands went to his pants, only to find another pair of hands there first. And they weren't Fraser's hands, either. 

The two Rays looked at each other, not saying anything, and then Ray Vecchio continued what he'd started: unbuckling his fellow detective's belt and undoing his pants, while Ray K. did the same. They shucked their pants at the same time and just knelt there, staring at each other, no words left to say. 

The only clothing still to come off left was Ray's jacket, shirt and tie, and Fraser roused himself from the floor and slowly undid the buttons while Ray K. pulled Ray's jacket off and undid his tie. 

Then all three were almost-naked, Fraser and Ray K. in their boxers and Ray in his briefs. They just stared at each other, finally realising the enormity of what they were about to do. Each waited for one of the others to back out, to stop this, and each was shocked when none of them did. 

A twitch from Fraser moved them, and they were in a group hug, holding onto each other for dear life. Somehow, Ray K. found himself kissing his counterpart even as Fraser dipped his head and kissed first his lover's throat and then his friend's. The kiss broke, and the two Rays shoved away from each other, shocked. For the first time, really shocked. 

Ray was shocked because he'd enjoyed it, wanted more. 

Ray K. was shocked because of the physical response the kiss had caused in him. He'd never had a physical response to any man except Fraser, and even that had taken some doing. What the hell was happening to him? He knew Ray and Fraser thought of themselves as gay, but he didn't. He wasn't. He couldn't be. He didn't have time to think about this, as the other two got up and held hands out to him. He looked up in confusion. 

"Bed," clarified Ray. 

Ray K. took both their hands in each of his and allowed them to pull him along to the bedroom, onto the bed. Now Fraser and Ray were both kissing him. Fraser was kissing his mouth while Ray began trailing warm kisses along his collarbone, onto his chest, back up along the other collarbone, back down... He groaned as Ray kissed and then sucked each nipple in turn. He'd never thought of himself as sensitive there until Fraser. Until Fraser... Ray K. got harder just thinking of the things he and Fraser had done in this bed, even as his body responded to the new person getting to know it. 

Ray stopped his attentions when the groans began to sound desperate, and nodded to Benny, who was watching him. Both of them put a hand on one side of Ray Kowalski's body, and drew them downwards, not stopping at his waist but going lower, cupping him through his boxer shorts. 

"Oh G-d!" Ray K. nearly launched himself right off the bed. At this moment it was the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced. He tried to steady himself. 

"It's all right, Ray." Was that Fraser, talking to him? Yeah, it had to be. 

He tried to make his voice work. "Maybe... maybe you should call me by my first name. It's confusing enough as it is." 

"It'll be all right," Fraser soothed, looking over at his lover. "Won't it, Ray?" He addressed the question to Ray Vecchio. 

"Yeah, everything's gonna be fine," the Italian said. He and Fraser had, somehow, taken charge of this encounter. 

Ray K. squirmed away from the hands, which had never wavered. "Wait. Gimme a minute." 

They let him go and kissed each other. More than anything, Fraser wanted to whisper to Ray that he loved him, but he knew that now was not the time. Instead he decided to show him. Pushing Ray up against the headboard, Fraser kissed a path down his body, reaching his briefs. The unmistakeable sight and smell of Ray assaulted him, and he threw his idea of getting the briefs off slowly out the window, grabbing them with both hands instead, yanking them down and swallowing Ray whole, almost in one movement. 

As that warm mouth slid over him, Ray felt all his energy concentrate in his groin, leaving his upper body... He slid down slightly. "Oh, yeah, Benny, that's good..." He opened his eyes and saw Ray Kowalski looking at them with almost... envy. No, not almost. It *was* envy. Ray knew he'd been right: there was something with Kowalski and Benny. Kowalski *needed* Benny, somehow. Ray spoke hastily, "You ever done this?" 

Ray K. realised Ray was speaking to him. "Yeah." Ray just lifted a hand and pointed at Fraser. 

This was what they'd decided to do, but now Ray K. wasn't so sure. "Are... I mean..." 

"Do it," Ray ordered, leaning back, not bothering to look anymore. Benny was really taking his time with this, making it last. And it felt soooo good... 

Ray K. moved up until he was face to face with Fraser's hips, turning them slightly so that he could do for Fraser what Fraser was doing for Ray. 

When that mouth engulfed him, Fraser jerked with surprise and pleasure, letting Ray go for a minute. He and Ray K. hadn't done this for each other all that much, and Fraser knew that if Ray K. continued the way he was going, he would come before anyone else. Fraser didn't want that; he wanted it to last. He was determined that this would be the only time he *ever* did something like this, and he didn't want it to be over before he had begun. 

He moved his head and looked down. "Ray... oh G-d. Ray... no. Stop." 

Ray K. looked up at him. "Sorry, Fraser. Too fast again, huh?" "Yes." 

"I'm sorry. I just... I wanted... Ray said..." His counterpart had thought Fraser would like this... 

Ray looked down at the two of them, both unsure, both wanting more, but afraid of his reaction. He addressed Fraser. "You want him to make love to you, Benny? To fuck you?" 

Fraser blushed crimson. He *did* want it, but he was afraid of damaging what he and Ray had. But he didn't need to answer as his lover saw the truth in that blush. Ray knew him so well. 

Ray addressed Kowalski. "Got anything?" 

Ray K. blushed as well. He still had some oil-based stuff from when he and Fraser had been together all those months ago. "Yeah, I do." He crawled to the edge of the bed and rummaged in the nightstand. "You want I should use, you know, protection? Because if so we should use something else, I mean, the books all say oil-based stuff and condoms don't go together too well..." He was rambling, just like Fraser. Stop it, Stanley Raymond! He closed his mouth and looked at Vecchio. 

Ray just asked him one question. "Do we need to?" "No. I'd never hurt you or Fraser." 

Ray looked down at his lover, who still hadn't moved from his perch just at Ray's hip. "You trust him, Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray. I told you I did." Inwardly, Fraser was somewhat... pleased... that Ray K. had cared enough about what they'd had to do a little research into things like safe sex. 

"Yeah, you did." Ray addressed himself to Ray K. "Never mind, then." 

Having never done this before, there was a bit of confusion over the logistics, but finally they were all lying on their sides, Ray facing the bottom of the bed, Fraser facing the top, with Ray K. spoon-fashion behind him. But now that they had figured it out, they were all too... scared... to do anything. Neither could they say anything. 

Fraser sighed. He wanted this very badly, wanted to forge some sort of connection between the man he loved, and the friend who seemed to love him. He leaned forward and took Ray back into his mouth, slowly. 

That seemed to break the spell. He felt slippery fingers investigating the opening to his body, and then one finger slid in. Fraser stilled his movements and waited. Another finger. He waited, then the fingers were withdrawn and there was something more, er, substantial entering his body in a warm, slippery movement. Fraser waited, almost holding his breath, and then he heard a whisper in his ear, "Okay." 

Fraser began to move his mouth over Ray's erection, momentarily distracted when he felt Ray reciprocating. 

After that it was just one huge blur as the warm, wet, wonderful sensations went on and on. Fraser felt as though he were in some other dimension, one of touch, feel and taste only, as Ray Kowalski made love to one part of him, as Ray Vecchio made love to the other part, and as he loved Ray Vecchio with the part of himself that loved to taste things... 

He was tasting Ray now, as Ray came, releasing his penis and crying out, "Benny!" as he did so. Fraser swallowed automatically, feeling Ray K's fingers dig into his side as Kowalski, too, went over, not making a sound. 

Ray pulled himself out of the bliss he felt as he realised that he had left his lover high and dry, so to speak. He moved back a little to look into Benny's eyes. "Sorry, Benny..." He began to move forward, to finish what he'd started, but Benny's voice stopped him. 

"No. Let me make love to you, Ray." 

Ray turned onto his back exceedingly willingly, opening himself to his lover. "Do it, Benny. Please." 

Fraser sat up and held out a hand for the oil, but instead he felt another hand smoothing the oil directly onto him. He looked up, startled, into Ray Kowalski's blue eyes. 

Ray K. was grinning. Actually *grinning*. He had never thought he would make love to Fraser again, but he had done so with Ray Vecchio's *permission*. It was scary, and wonderful. He watched as Fraser moved up against and partly under his lover. Watched as he slid inside, kneeling on the bed, then leaned forward with his hands at Ray's side, getting enough purchase to thrust the way he needed to. It was somehow... pure. And beautiful. 

Ray K. had always wanted to understand why this man - why Detective Raymond Vecchio - was the only person Fraser could love. He was starting to see it now, though, in Ray's elegance and lanky beauty, in the way he opened himself up, physically, mentally, emotionally to his lover, to love itself. Ray K. wanted to share in that, somehow. 

Ray had become hard again as Fraser made love to him, and Ray K. leaned forward, without thinking at all, and took him into his mouth. He wasn't sure what he expected: maybe rejection, maybe nothing. He didn't expect one of those elegant hands to grab him by the hair. He didn't expect Ray to thrust into his mouth in counterpoint to his lover's thrusts. And most of all, Ray Kowalski didn't expect to be able to handle this, to make it last. But, somehow, by letting his fellow detective control it, Ray K. was able to control *himself*, to let it happen naturally. 

And it did. Fraser came first, throwing his head back and making tiny little groaning sounds that seemed to transfer themselves to Ray, who clamped even harder onto Ray K's head, and came himself, emptying his essence into his counterpart. 

Quite a few moments passed, and then Ray K. felt the fingers release him. He moved away and sat up, to find Fraser smiling at him. He shrugged, and was surprised when the Mountie moved forward, out from under Ray, and wrapped his arms around Ray K., kissing him, tasting his lover there. 

The kiss broke, and they turned to find Ray grinning that self-satisfied grin of his. Clearly, he wasn't upset at the turn of events at all. The three of them just looked at each other, and then Ray scrabbled around under himself, finding the top of the bedclothes and pulling them down enough so he could get under them. Fraser crawled around on one side and joined him, and Ray K. moved under the covers on the other side, lying spoon-fashion behind his fellow detective. 

Ray was used to sleeping with Benny; it was familiar. And Benny was used to both him and Kowalski. But Ray Kowalski wasn't used to lying next to his counterpart. He decided to get used to it, though, and cuddled up close, linking his hand with Fraser's across Ray's side. 

Sleep came quickly. 

Fraser was the first to awaken in the morning. He was still lying snuggled up against his lover, and he was still holding tight to Ray K's hand. But most surprising of all, Ray had somehow turned around in the night so that he was facing his fellow detective. They each had an arm around the other: Ray over the top and Ray K. had one under him. No doubt that arm would be asleep, Fraser thought. He smiled, imagining Ray K. trying to get sensation back in it. 

An intake of breath, and Fraser knew that Ray was waking up. He felt the hand in his clench, and knew the other Ray was, too. He waited for them to open their eyes. Their reaction to each other in the light of day would determine how they related to each other, and how they got past this. 

Ray K. felt breath on his face, and smiled. Whoever was here with him was really warm... and thin. He could tell by the way his arm felt. Fraser wasn't thin, and Stella's breath didn't smell that way, so who...? Suddenly, without opening his eyes, he knew. It was Ray Vecchio. Had to be. 

He opened an eye, to find two green ones staring at him. "Morning," Ray K. said, very casually. 

"Yeah, morning," Ray replied. "My head is killing me." And before the other man could say anything, Ray leaned forward and kissed him. He wasn't sure why that was necessary, but it filled a need he had to reassure both Kowalski and himself that everything was going to be okay. If he didn't do this he'd be getting his gun and shooting first Kowalski and then himself, so this was better. 

Fraser sat up a little, watching his lover and his former (well, not quite so former) lover kiss each other. The sight sent tingles right through his body, into his groin. He damped it down as best he could, though. They couldn't be doing this again, not now. It might be a Saturday but he still had to work. He owed Inspector Thatcher four Saturdays to make up for the various times he'd gone rushing off on one do-gooding scheme or another. 

The two Rays realised they were being watched, and moved apart, Ray K. massaging and shaking his arm, which *had* gone numb. He felt like hitting Fraser when he saw that little grin - Fraser had known Ray had been sleeping on it! 

Ray grabbed Fraser's head and kissed him. Soundly. "Good morning, Benny." 

From behind Ray he heard Ray Kowalski's voice. "Yeah, Fraser. Morning." 

"Morning, Ray. Morning, Ray." He remembered a time when he'd watched Ray K. tell a suspect: "I repeat myself when under stress. I repeat myself when under stress." It suddenly seemed very funny, and he started to giggle. 

"Benny?" asked Ray.  
Fraser wiped his eyes. "Sorry, Ray." "What?!" both of them asked. 

"I'll explain later." Although to be fair, Fraser had no idea how he would explain it. He got out of the bed stark naked, and totally unselfconscious. "I have to work today." 

Ray got out as well, following Benny in pursuit of underwear. "And I promised Ma I'd help her get some furniture rearranged. Tony is apparently paralysed." 

Ray K. knew what he meant. "Yeah, he'll do some directing but G-d forbid he should ever actually lift anything." 

"Ah, but I have a gun," Ray said.  
"Your mother would never let you shoot him." "Yeah, too bad." 

While the conversation was friendly, they knew they were avoiding speaking about what really mattered. 

Fraser had found his underwear and was currently putting on his uniform, which he'd found out in the living room. As he buttoned his tunic and watched Ray pulling on his slacks, he tried to frame a question. "Is this... I mean, I don't think we can do this again." 

"Definitely not," agreed his lover.  
"Absolutely not," said Kowalski.  
The three of them looked at each other. "It was nice, though," said Ray K. 

"Yeah, it was nice," agreed Ray. "But I'm not one for just having sex for the sake of sex, not all the time. I need Benny to be faithful, and he needs that too." He looked over at Benny for confirmation. 

Fraser nodded, looking thoughtful. "I don't think this counts as unfaithfulness... we were all involved..." 

"No, Benny, it doesn't, but menages seldom work." He addressed himself to his fellow detective. "Whatever you feel for Benny, you'll have to get over it. Okay? I'm not saying this to be cruel, it's just the truth." 

Ray K. had not moved from the bed as the other two had dressed. He knew Ray wasn't trying to hurt him. "Yeah. I know. First I fall in love with a woman who doesn't want kids. I let that drive us apart. And then I fall in love... or something... with a *man*. Who is attracted to me but loves someone else. The story of my life." 

Fraser had his hat in his hand as he spoke. "I'm sorry, Ray." 

"You got nothing to be sorry for, Fraser. You were right - you laid out the terms from the beginning. So did Stella. I just got stubborn. Don't worry, I'll get over it." A long pause. "But I understand why you want him so bad." He indicated his counterpart. 

Ray looked flabbergasted. "What?"  
"Yeah, I..." He hesitated. "I shouldn't say anything." "Say it," Ray ordered. 

"I was attracted to you, last night. I can see it, what Fraser sees." 

"Yeah, me too." And Ray did. He had enjoyed the kisses and touches they had shared. But it was purely physical, and it had to stay that way. What he said to Kowalski, though, was different. "How much of that was Benny's influence, we'll never know." He grinned at Ray K. "Will we?" 

"No," Ray K. agreed. 

The lovers were dressed now. "See you on Monday, Ray," Fraser said. Then he turned and left the bedroom, calling for Dief. 

Ray looked into Ray K's eyes. They had reached a new understanding, it seemed. "Seeya," was all he said. 

The two men and the wolf were at the door when Ray K's voice reached them. "Yeah, Monday." 

Fraser and Ray stood outside Ray Kowalski's apartment for at least ten minutes, trying to get their bearings. 

"You regret that?" Ray asked Fraser. 

"No, Ray. It was a new experience - and an enjoyable one - but that's all. I love *you*. It's you I feel incomplete without." 

"Yeah, Benny. I feel the same."  
"We should get married," Fraser said suddenly. "WHAT?! Benny, are you nuts? That's illegal." 

"We could go to Hawaii. Or the Territories, where tribal custom..." 

Ray leaned against him, putting his arms around him and hugging him for all he was worth. "I love you, Benny. G-d, but I love you so much." 

"I know, Ray, and I love you. We could..." Ray kissed him to shut him up. "I'll think about it, okay?" "All right, Ray." 

They turned and left the building, presenting their crime-fighting face to the world: the cop and the Mountie. 

And the wolf, of course. 
    
    
                                   THE END
                         Copyright T'Mar, January 1998.
                              All rights reserved.
    


End file.
